


Nothing but Food

by Hieiko



Series: Sweet William, Wicked Spike [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "Crush". Spike tastes human blood again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community open_on_sunday "Eating/Food" challenge.

When Dru twisted the girl's neck, then tossed the lifeless body to him, Spike felt an unfamiliar coldness settle at the pit of his stomach.

He didn't even realize that he'd paused, and only when Dru spared him a glance did he sink his fangs into the dead girl's throat. Sweet, still warm blood coursed through him, sating his nearly always present hunger since the chip.

So when the girl's empty eyes stared at him accusingly, he slipped on the mask of the Big Bad, hoping to cover the painful lurch of his insides.

She was food. Nothing more. Just food. Right?


End file.
